Alternate
by Ven'sPen
Summary: AU: Kisshu has found a way to disguise himself as a human, and infiltrate Ichigo's school. Distracted by this, the Mews never meet Zakuro, and Kisshu proceeds to ruin Ichigo's reputation in school. Not knowing what to do, Ichigo tries to befriend him to find out what he wants. There will be a mid-fic time skip, fair warning
1. Chapter 1

**I started writing this Fic a few months ago. But, I wound up wiping my hard drive because of viruses, and unfortunately didn't have the chance to back up my files. But I've been intending on re-writing it for a while, and am looking forward to some feedback. Set after episode 9, before they meet Zakuro. And, just a heads up, there will be a time skip halfway through. Hope you enjoy.^^**

 **Chapter One:** New Kid on the Block.

Ichigo was late for school again. She had been up late the previous night, wondering if Mint and her brother would become friends again. She was also bothered by the fact that Kisshu was using humans for his fusions now. She resisted the urge to transform as she ran to school. She skidded through the school gates and hurried to her classroom, slowing down right before opening the door.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Momomiya," her teacher said, as Ichigo took her seat. "Anyway, as I was saying, we have a new student. His name is Kisshu Ikisatashi."

Like everyone else in the room, Ichigo craned her neck to see the transfer student sitting at the back of the classroom. It couldn't possibly be him.

When the lesson was over, people started crowding around his desk. Kisshu was lapping up the attention, especially from the girls, and Ichigo could hear his laughter from her desk.

"Come on, Ichigo, let's go welcome Ikisatashi," Moe suggested eagerly.

Ichigo reluctantly followed her two friends to his desk. She didn't want to be right, but she was. His green hair was shorter than usual, but it was almost the same. And his eyes were the same vivid amber that she couldn't help but admire. His complexion had a little more colour to it now, and his ears were small and round, but he wore the same grin as he looked up at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, hello," he said happily, standing up from his desk.

"Ichigo, you know him?" Miwa asked.

"We go to school together now, isn't it great?" Kisshu beamed at her.

"Just stay out of my way," Ichigo said gruffly, before turning and storming away.

Finally, the school day was over, but Ichigo still had work. She heard a group of students invite Kisshu to hang out with them, and she pretended not to care. She would have to tell Ryou and Keichirou about this, before it got out of control. She went straight to the cafe from school, and got changed in a rush. Pudding was already there, so Ichigo started to clean tables while she waited for Lettuce and Mint.

Lettuce burst through the doors, shouting 'emergency' at the top of her lungs. She was clutching a newspaper and looked distressed.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked.

"Please, look at this," Lettuce cried, thrusting the newspaper onto the table Ichigo was just cleaning.

 _'The Mystery of the City. A pretty girl who fights monsters at night.'_

"We have a bigger problem," Ichigo interrupted. "Kisshu is going to my school."

"What?" Pudding and Lettuce gasped in unison.

"He looks human," Ichigo continued. "I don't know how he's doing it, or what he wants. I don't know what to do."

"You should tell Ryou," Lettuce advised her. "We'll fill Mint in while you're gone."

Ichigo thanked them both and went downstairs to find the guys. Keichirou was tapping away at a computer, while Ryou watched.

"I feel I should tell you something," Ichigo said nervously.

The two of them looked up and waited for her to continue.

"Kisshu is attending my school, disguised as a human," she explained.

"How is that possible?" Keichirou wondered. "His ears would give him away, for sure."

"Do you know what he's after?" Ryou asked.

Ichigo shook her head.

"Interesting," Ryou thought to himself. "You'd better find out."

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Ryou said confidently.

Ichigo was not so sure, but she didn't feel like arguing.

She she made her way up the stairs, she couldn't stop worrying. Kisshu clearly wanted something badly, otherwise he wouldn't risk making his presence as an alien known to Tokyo. She pushed her way through the doors and saw Lettuce and Mint looking over at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

They gestured to a nearby table. A group of Daikan Junior High students were laughing together, amongst them was Kisshu.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stared at the green haired human in shock. How dare he pull a stunt like this?

"Hey, Kitten, so this is where you work," he called over, giving her a little wave.

Ichigo felt herself turning red in anger, how dare he pretend to be so friendly with her? Opting to ignore him, she hurried into the kitchen and watched from over the top of the doors. He was just hanging out. He wasn't doing anything evil, or particularly annoying. She hated it.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Keichirou asked, as he delicately arranged a desert platter in front of him.

"Kisshu is here, as a customer," Ichigo explained.

"That's odd," Keichirou frowned.

"What shall I do?" Ichigo asked.

"You should probably let Ryou know. On your way, take this desert platter to table 6 on your way, please," Keichirou beamed at her, holding out the plate for her.

Ichigo took it and returned to the dining room. To her dismay, the platter was for Kisshu's table. He grinned as Ichigo approached, but she did not smile back. After she slammed the platter down onto the table, she turned to walk away.

"Hey, Ichigo, why don't you take a break and join us?" Kisshu suggested innocently, and murmurs of agreement circled the table.

"Yeah, any friend of Ikisatashi is a friend of ours," someone said.

Ichigo wondered of Ikisatashi was his real last name, or if he even had one.

"No, I have a job to do, and nothing will ever distract me from that," Ichigo said coldly.

"I'm pretty distracting," Kisshu teased.

"Well, I'm even more distracting!" Ichigo raged, and stormed away.

Some comeback, it hadn't even made sense. And now her classmates would think she was weird, and maybe even Masaya would hear about it and then he'd think she was weird. What if people thought she liked Kisshu? What if Masaya thought she liked Kisshu?! She pushed her thoughts away and realised she was already at the bottom of the stairs to the basement.

Ryou had taken Keichirou's place at the computer, and was reading something.

"Shirogane?" Ichigo said, making her way over to him.

He looked over his shoulder expectantly, but didn't say anything.

"It's Kisshu, he's upstairs, and-"

"And you think he's up to something," Ryou finished.

"Er, yeah," Ichigo confirmed. "He's Kisshu, how could he not be?"

"Then find out what he's up to," Ryou told her. "It shouldn't be too hard for you to do."

Ichigo nodded and hurried back upstairs. No doubt Mint wouldn't be doing any work, and Lettuce would have broken something by now, and someone would complain about Pudding being overbearing. She sighed as she reached the dining room again, then she forced a smile and returned to work.

The next day, Ichigo didn't oversleep. In fact, she barely slept at all. She had been up most of the night, trying to work on a game plan to catch Kisshu out. When she eventually went to bed, it was almost dawn, and she'd barely closed her eyes before she had to get up again. Her parents were shocked when she came downstairs and ate breakfast with them, but she assured them she was fine.

"It's not like you, what's happened to my baby girl?" Her father wailed, whilst her mother checked her forehead for a temperature.

When she finished eating, Ichigo excused herself and made her way to school. She shuffled along slowly, trying to think as she walked. When she reached the school entrance, she found Kisshu was waiting for her.

"Hey, Ichigo," he grinned. Two female students were waiting with him, but Ichigo didn't know either of them that well.

"Ichigo, over here," Moe called, she and Miwa were waiting for her nearby.

"Momomiya," Masaya was making his way toward her.

Ichigo gulped as Kisshu started to approach her, he was smiling and waving as if they'd known each other their whole lives. No, he was the enemy. Ichigo side stepped to dart round him, but Kisshu was faster. What was he doing? Kisshu reached out and touched Ichigo's face. And, before she could even think, he pulled her in and kissed her. He released her as quickly as he's kissed her, and Ichigo stepped back. She couldn't speak, what would she even say? People were muttering to each other, and Ichigo suddenly remembered Masaya.

He looked angry. He was turning red in the face, and glaring at Kisshu. Ichigo panicked, she didn't know what to do. She turned and ran, away from the school, and away from them. Moe and Miwa called after her, but Ichigo was gone. She found herself running to the cafe, and dashed inside. It was closed, as the other Mews were either at school or at home, but she had her own set of keys.

"Hello?" She called, the cafe was kind of creepy when it was empty.

"Ichigo?" Ryou appeared in the kitchen doorway, "what are you doing here?"

"Kisshu kissed me!" Ichigo cried. "In front of Aoyama and my friends, why would he even do that?"

"Do you really need an answer to that?" Ryou said monotonously.

"What am I going to do?" Ichigo wailed. "Aoyama will hate me for sure, and everyone thinks I'm dating Kisshu!"

"Maybe that's a good thing," Ryou pondered. "Get close to him, find out something you can use against him. Better yet, find out how he's even human in the first place."

"Some help you are," Ichigo huffed.

"Shouldn't you be at school, or something?" He asked her.

Ichigo folded her arms, but she knew there was no arguing with him. She was curious about Kisshu, so maybe it was worth a shot. But she would have to talk to Masaya first.


End file.
